sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G
by chocolateCherries45
Summary: Done as fic exchange on tumblr with one of my good friends. Dave visits John for the summer, they go to a park but John gets stuck in a tree so Dave climbs up to get him out but ends up staying there and well... the title explains itself.


**Enter name**:

Your name is Dave Strider, 16 and your interests range from making sick beats on your turntables, irony and sick ninja swords. You love apple juice and puppets are your worst enemy, god you hate them so much. The breeze was blowing gently through the air, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and you were waiting at the bus stop. Why? Well you were in Washington for the summer.

**Why are you in Washington?**

You were visiting your best friend, bro, honcho, whatever you want to call it: John Egbert, dork extraordinaire. You guys talk a lot on pesterchum (almost everyday) as you live in Texas so you can't see him that often. This visit is extremely special as you remember spending months taking odd jobs to save up for the trip.

**Well, tell me about this John fellow. Is he special?**

John is...

Fuck

You've developed actual, homosexual feelings for have no clue how you managed to fall for your best friend. You remember staying up extremely late just talking to him, and around John, you don't have to put on your cool facade so much. You don't know why he's able to get you to show him pieces of the real you more than anyone else has. When you saw him for the first time, god you wanted to kiss those pink lips so badly..

**WAIT! Tell us more about your gay crush on him!**

TOO LATE! John's coming over to you with the biggest grin on his adorable little face. Without any warning, he pulls you into the biggest hug you've ever gotten in your life. John feels warm in your arms and you wish you could stay like that for a while longer before our guys separate from the embrace. People were staring at you and John and you tried your hardest not to blush.

"I guess you're happy to see me then.. So, why are we at the bus stop?" You asked trying not to stare at him.

"I told you before, Dave. Weren't you listening? I wanted to show you around town. You know go to the park and all. There's a really cool spot there but no one else knows about it because I found it!" John replied still smiling at Dave.

_That's because I was focusing on the sound of your voice _you thought.

"Wow..never thought I'd be 'special' enough for you to show me a secret spot.. Are you trying take our relationship to the next level? We're already gay enough with each other as it is.."

"Haha, sure Dave.. Oh the bus is here now" he replied. You both get on the crowded bus and take a seat. The cacophony of chatter, the sounds of the bus and John's chatter fill the atmosphere. John keeps talking about the going ons in his life while you idly listen occasionally commenting. In about 20 minutes, the bus stops and you guys arrive at the park. The park was filled with people out enjoying a nice summer day.

"So, where is this supposed 'secret' place? It better be fucking awesome., Striders don't go outside much, we're too cool for that you know."

"Come on then Dave, it'll be worth your time I swear." Before you know it, John takes your hand into his and basically drags you through the park. Oh god, you're internally freaking out; your heart is racing, butterflies flutter in your stomach and traces of redness appears on your face. Oh my god, John's hand fits perfectly in yours and intertwined with yours, it feels absolutely perfect. After all you finally got to hold your crush' hand. How is it that his hands were so soft against your slightly calloused hands, caused by the constant strifes with your brother. Before you seem to get there, John suddenly stops in his tracks and separates his hand from yours much to your chagrin.

"Hold on, close your eyes first.. I want you to take it all in"

"Wait why do I..."

"Just close your eyes Dave, trust me on this one please?"

"Oh alright John.." you say as you hesitantly close your eyes. Taking your hand, you feel yourself being dragged by John to an unknown place. This continues on for a couple of minutes until you hear John say: "We're here, open your eyes"

Opening them, you are standing on top of a hill with a giant oak tree standing tall not too far off. The view was to die for: the cityscape was right in front of you with the sun shining brightly in the blue sky. You think that you can spot John's house in the distance. It was an awe inspiring view for sure but the person right next to you is an even better view. His eyes are just sparkling with nostalgia and to you, it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

"Ahh I used to come here a lot when I was a kid. You know just to get away from everything once in awhile..I stopped coming here when I got older but it's sure nice to come back here again. Hey, remind me to take you here at night, you can get a nice view of the stars."

_Or just staring at you..damm, John, do you know how amazing you are? God I just want to kiss you and hold your hand and do all that sappy couple shit with you.. the sex would be great though.. _you think to yourself "Yeah.. it's a beautiful view for sure.. but you're missing the greatest part?"

"Oh really? what is it?"

"This strider right here. Don't tell me you've gone blind, Egderp. I'm the best part of the city"

"Nope, my vision's all crystal clear. I'm sure not missing anything." he replied rolling his eyes to himself.

"Right.. that's why you need those dorky glasses, your vision is impaired from seeing the best part of view"

"Okay, if you say so.. come on, let's climb the tree, you can get an even better view from up there"

"Nah, I'll just stay down here. I don't need a better view, I already got your derpy ass here"

"S-shut up Dave...I'll go up by myself then, don't miss me too much"

"Hah, I'll get a view of your ass when you're climbing that sucker, eh it's a perk"

John seemingly ignoring your statement climbed up the tree, through the branches and sat on a huge branch. He sat there for a while, humming to himself while you were silently watching him and the view of the city. The calm, peaceful breeze blew through the air filling the air with the scent of grass and and other things. You noticed that John tried to get down from the tree but he seemed to be taking a while like he tried to place his foot on a branch below him but it wasn't steady enough. He seemed shaky and very hesitant to get down from there.

"Dave.. I think I might be stuck.."

"What? How? Last time, I checked, you weren't a some helpless cat. Do I need to call the fire department to get you down from there?"

"I haven't been here in years so I can't remember how to get down from this tree. Now get up here and help me down."

"You know me, I'm your knight in shining armor. Climbing trees wasn't part of the job description but I do get to save a damsel in distress" you say cheekily.

"Just get up here already..knights don't wear sunglasses all the time" John grumbles.

"I'm a special kind of knight. You don't go to knight school to get to where I'm at" You start climbing up the huge oak tree. You get to the branch where John is in shortly, taking a seat next to him. Sitting there next to him, you decide to grab his hand you know for 'safety purposes'. You and John stay like that for a while in comfortable silence.

"Aren't you going to get me down now, Dave?"

"Hmm you're right. The view up here's sweet but you know what's a better one?"

"Wh-" impulse takes you over as you press your lips to John's, kissing him. You have no idea how you managed to resist because he's the sweetest thing you've ever tasted. He's not pulling away whih I a good thing you think but he begins kissing you back slightly gradually using more force. You guys remain like that for a while until you hear the laughter of... children beneath you?

"HEHEHE..THERE'S TWO GUYS SITTTIN' IN A TREE...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the kids sing at the top of their lungs that old jeering song use for teasing couples. They ran off to go play somewhere else while you and John stare at each other in utter surprise until you both burst into laughter. Laughter reverberating across the air, John nearly crying from laughter and you don't ever remember laughing this hard in a long time.

"Well... You have to admit, that song was pretty ironic considering our ermm.. situation" you stated hoping that you haven't completely ruined your friendship with him.

"Yeah.. Guess this place isn't so much of a secret after all. So Dave, I take it that you kinda like me then"

Blushing a really bright shade of red you answer "Yeah but if you don't like me back then I'll go into hermit stage and mope over the fact that I pretty much fucked up our friendship. I just couldn't resist you know? It's all your fault being all adorable and wonderful and getting excited over showing me this spot and your eyes filled with wonder making me want to kiss those lips of yours and your hand fitting perfectly in mine like we were meant to be together and-" John cuts you off with another brief kiss effectively cutting you off before you could go any further.

"Who said I didn't like you? Besides, I wanted to show someone special this place. Guess that was you. Heh, You came here as my best friend and now as my boyfriend.. We'll have to come back here at night"

"Yes.. I love the sound of that; John Egbert's boyfriend. First, let's get down from here. Can't have our first date in a tree." You climb down first leading John down the branches reaching the ground with John in your arms. Thinking that this was the best day ever, you both walk out I the park, hands intertwined ready to go on your first date as boyfriends.


End file.
